Taking Risks
by TeamScorpionFr
Summary: Ceci est un one-shot sur une fin alternative de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1 Crossroads (en VO), Protection rapprochée (en VF) écrite par l'auteure BrittaBot ;)


Ceci est un one-shot sur une fin alternative de l'épisode 20 de la saison 1 Crossroads (en VO), Protection rapprochée (en VF) écrite par l'auteure BrittaBot ;)

Walter se précipita hors du garage après avoir remercié Toby pour ses conseils.

Il allait tout dire à Paige enfin, il allait essayer de lui dire. Walter monta dans sa voiture et partit jusqu'à l'appartement de Paige, quand il arriva, il regarda sa fenêtre. Elle était en train de débarrasser le repas et riait avec Ralph, ils étaient, tous les deux, heureux. Walter essaya de se calmer. Qu'allait-il dire ? Mais surtout qu'allait-elle dire ?

Toby avait raison, il devait prendre des risques s'il ne voulait pas voir Paige partir avec Drew. Walter ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et monta les escaliers. Après être resté quelques minutes paralysé dans le couloir, il frappa doucement à sa porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Paige apparu avec ses cheveux détachés, portant un simple pantalon de sport et tee-shirt. Peu importe sa tenue, elle était magnifique.

"Walter ? "Dit-elle étonner.

"Paige." Répondit-il, il voulait en dire plus, mais il ne sut prononcer que son nom.

" Que fais-tu ici ?"

Walter passa une main dans ses cheveux et essaya de répondre "Je...um suis venue... t-te dire, que tu es ... un at-atout incroyable ... Pour le ... L'équipe."

"Et ?" Demanda Paige avec une pointe de curiosité sur ce que Walter allait lui dire ensuite.

"Et... Je tiens à toi, tu ... Tu comptes pour moi Paige."

Paige entoura Walter pour une étreinte et répondit "Je tiens à toi aussi, tu peux rentrer, tu sais." La réponse de Paige remplit Walter d'une émotion qu'il ne pouvait décrire.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Ralph dans le canapé en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Paige embrassa le front de son fils "Ralph mon cœur, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, on viendra te souhaiter une bonne nuit avec Walter."

Ralph sauta à la vue de Walter et couru lui faire un câlin "Walter!"

"Hey Ralph, fait ce que ta mère demande et je viendrais." Ralph se mit en pyjama pour aller s'emmitoufler dans son lit. Walter arriva pour lui raconter une anecdote scientifique avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il ferma ensuite la lumière puis ferma la porte pour aller s'asseoir et discuter avec Paige dans le salon. Ses mains étaient moites, il était stressé par la situation.

Paige arriva avec deux verres et une bouteille de vin. "Après une affaire comme aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais avoir besoin de ça pour te relaxer."

Walter accepta, car il ne voulait pas la vexer en refusant son offre. Paige versa donc du vin dans les deux verres et en tendit un à Walter. Il prit une petite gorgée. Cela lui brûla sa gorge et trouva le goût infect, il le reposa donc sur la table basse devant lui.

Paige se tourna face à lui, souriante, toujours son verre dans les mains "Donc... euhh qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ?"

"Je euhh..."

"Walter ?"

Walter n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot, il était trop concentré à regarder les yeux de Paige avant de soudainement écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Paige était choquée, choquée, mais de joie. Était-ce l'alcool qui lui avait fait faire ça ?! Non, il n'avait pris qu'une gorgée de vin avant de reposer son verre sur la table... Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Paige remarqua que son verre de vin s'était renversé sur son pantalon de sport.

Elle remarqua les joues toutes rouges de Walter en voyant son pantalon taché de vin. "Je vais arranger ça..."

Paige sourit et rigola timidement en se sentant rougir. "Ne t'inquiète pas Walt, je peux y arriver seule."

"Paige, c'est mon initiative qui a causé ça, laisse-moi m'en occuper."

Paige aurait simplement accepté si elle n'avait pas entendu correctement ce qu'il venait de dire "Initiative ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Walter ?" Demanda-t-elle avec confuse en prenant par inadvertance le verre de vin de Walter.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Walter ? Et après ... Après que tu es parti Toby m'a répété la même chose."

Paige se figea, est-ce que Walter venait juste de lui avouer ses sentiments envers elle ?! Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle murmura son nom "Walter ?"

"Paige ?" Paige l'attira pour un rapide baisé. Avant de rompre la distance entre eux, elle murmura "Je t'aime aussi."

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit sur le canapé et quand Paige fut fatigué, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Walter, ses lèvres frôlant son coude.

Toby avait eu raison, une prise de risque ne vaut rien quand vous obtenez des résultats. L'amour est réel et il le savait désormais parce qu'il était amoureux de Paige Dineen, la femme qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde des émotions.


End file.
